tools_of_the_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
*Years active: 1997 - present *Gender: Female *Hair color: Raven-Black *Eyes color: Hazel *Scheme: Mint/Purple/White *Activity: Active *Last known status: Alive Latest Info Vanellope von Schweetz is an actress and the future princess in the real-life series 2014-2017 drama, and the upcoming 2017-2018 drama, as well as Ralph Breaks the Internet. She is similar to Ruby Lin, and is starred by Emily O'Malley. Info Vanellope von Schweetz is a deuteragonist and female protagonist in the movie Wreck it Ralph, Wreck it Ralph 2, Sugar Rush, and Despicable Me. She is currently 19 years old, from Ralph breaks the Internet, similar to Agnes Gru with Fluffy unicorn. As Margo Gru, and Agnes star this character/actress. Personality Appearance Vanellope is a young 9-year old girl whose overall appearance is often described as adorable, even by Ralph himself. Being a child, she is short in stature. She has long raven-black hair with candy sprinkled over it in a high ponytail. She has fair skin and hazel eyes that are rather large with an Anime influence. She carries a slender body. She noticeably has an overbite, as well as a small pink chipmunk-like nose. As said before, her design was inspired by Japanese/Anime influences, notably by the art style of Chibi. Similar to how the other leads in the movie have their faces based off their voice actors, Vanellope's face and hair are designed to resemble a younger Sarah Silverman. Vanellope's signature "glitch" outfit is a mint green hoodie, with a brown double-layered skirt that resembles the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup (many of the girls have skirts like this), green, white, and purple leggings, and small black boots. It is notable that her leggings are mismatched, one covered in broad mint green bands, the other in thinner mint bands and purple lines. They are designed to resemble candy cane stripes. Her hoodie laces and stitches are red and resemble licorice candies, such as Twizzlers. Underneath her hoodie is a violet shirt. It is only seen in a "blink and you'll miss it" scene in the video game's last cut scene. Her high ponytail is tied with a Twizzler. The pink squiggles under her boots resemble icing. She owns red racing goggles that were seen during the Random Roster Race's coin depositing. On the side of the Sugar Rush game cabinet, Vanellope can be seen in her royal racing attire which is a teal, orange, and white jumpsuit with brown gloves. In the film's concept art, her racing attire comes with a white helmet with a golden crown design detailed onto it. As a princess, Vanellope wore a full skirted glittery long-sleeved gown with lacy white gloves. Her gradient pink petticoat is noticeably covered in pink, white, and red gumdrops, sprinkled everywhere like beads. However, chocolate sprinkles can be seen on the lower end of the petticoat. The skirt has many layers and opens in the front to show a deep pink underskirt. Her gown was also given a pink flowing cloak, and a large high white lace heart collar, resembling Elizabethan royal attire. The collar is edged in a cut-out pattern of candy canes and lollipops. In addition, she wears another, somewhat smaller, white ruffled collar. In this outfit, she wears a red tiara. Her hair is tied up in a bun instead of a high ponytail and is covered in sprinkles that are various shades of pink. With the outfit, Vanellope owns a pink lollipop scepter with a noticeable crown symbol over it. Although she dislikes it, she wore it at Calhoun and Felix's wedding as her maid of honor outfit. Trivia *According to Google, Wreck-it Ralph film, she is 12 years old. Sarah Silverman plays that is 9 years old. *Lena is wearing a Minnie Mouse dress outfit on September 8, 2017. Gallery